


Pasteles & Crema

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Sansa, Sansa rima con Myranda [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Food Sex, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myranda se esfuerza por hacer pasteles, pero estos no llegan a la boca correspondiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasteles & Crema

Se palmeó las manos contra su falda y resopló, tal vez perdió toda la tarde o unas cuantas horas más. Cuando el pinche de cocina se le aproximó le mostró los dientes y soltó un bajo gruñido, ella debía encargarse de todo y no necesitaba ayuda, ni siquiera al quemarse las yemas de los dedos y casi arrojar sus logros al suelo. Se chupó los dedos para calmar el ardor que crecía al mismo tiempo que los matices rojos en su piel, le hubiese gustado alargar las comisuras de sus labios pero lo que veía no era nada agradable. Los pasteles que preparó y pensó que con solo verlos los desearías, no eran más que masas delgadas, endurecidas y oscurecidas por el exceso de fuego; aunque no olían tan mal, si al comerlas se cerraban los ojos se olvidaban los defectos en el aspecto.

En la canasta colocó los trozos de pasteles y abandonó la cocina, con los instrumentos sucios para que el pinche de cocina pudiera serle de utilidad. Arregló su vestido y limpió los lugares en donde la harina lo manchaba, el dolor de las heridas en la punta de sus dedos se apaciguaba con rapidez. Los muchachos se encontraban todavía encima de los caballos, Ramsay se encontraba en medio de ellos y al verla se le aproximó.

—Las hice para ti. —Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y le extendió la canasta.

Ramsay olisqueó, la observó unos segundos a ella y al contenido de la canasta, después volvía la vista a sus muchachos. —Damon.

El chico rubio descendió del caballo y acudió al llamado del otro, contempló sus pasteles con mayor aprecio y estiró las manos a ellos. Si no hubiese sido precavida y corridó la canasta, sus pasteles se habrían ensuciado con la tierra en las largas uñas. Damon hizo una mueca de reproche e intentó apoderarse de sus pasteles unas cuantas veces, nunca se lo permitió.

—Son para ti, Ramsay. —Bufó.

—¿Eso? No los quiero.

No tuvo oportunidad de refutar, los caballos se movieron y poco a poco la silueta de Ramsay fue desapareciendo. Apretó los dientes, sus uñas se clavaban en la canasta con rabia y estuvo a punto de arrojarla, sin embargo levantó el cuello, sus ojos se desviaron por la torre y al hallar la ventana detectaron el cabello anaranjado y los ojos azules abiertos como platos. Sonrió y la muchacha se apartó de su perímetro al notarla.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, no tenía pensado dejarle demasiado tiempo para que se riera de ella, no toleró que Violet lo hiciera y mucho menos lo haría esta niña. Arruinar las sonrisas en las caras bonitas era su mejor habilidad y hacerlas culpables de sus problemas era una tarea fácil. La niña estaba acostada en la cama, fingió despertar por su abrupta visita y separó lentamente las pestañas, frotándoselas.

—Buen día, Myranda. —La niña se sentó, las pieles cubrían en pequeñas partes las largas piernas y la piel lechosa brillaba por los minúsculos rayos de sol introduciéndose por los vidrios de la ventana.

—Mi Lady. —La saludó con una reverencia. —Le he traído algo especial hoy.

Se le aproximó y la niña se echó hacia atrás, resguardándose. Al sentarse próxima a los muslos alejó sigilosa las piernas, cubriéndoselas por completo. Sansa ladeó la cabeza y extendió el cuello queriendo ver el contenido de la canasta y sonrió de lado al momento en que la ubicó encima de la cama, suspiró de asombro y pareció legítimo.

—¿Los hiciste tú?

—Por supuesto, para usted, mi Lady. —Tomó uno de los trozos más pequeños entre sus dedos y los acercó a los rosados y finos labios. —Abra su boca.

La niña acortó la distancia, se relamió los labios, los separó con lentitud y cerró los ojos. Apoyó el pastel sobre el inferior y con la punta de los dedos lo impulsó al interior. Mientras la niña juntó los labios y comenzó a masticar, se lamió los dedos probando los restos del pastel que se pegaban en ellos, no era lo mejor que había degustado hasta ese entonces. Esperó ansiosa el veredicto, aunque no pudiera admitirlo, y sus ojos no se apartaron del cuello para reparar en el momento justo en que se producirá el tragar.

—Esto es horrible, Myranda. —Sansa rio y se limpió las comisuras de la boca. —¿No es divertido? Ya tengo algo en común con mi esposo.

Sus dientes chirriaron, esa niña si observó como las rechazaban y era más que seguro que se reía de ella mucho más fuerte de lo que lo hacía ahora y de lo que podía imaginar. Y le irritaba ver como al gozar de su frustración la piel le brillaba y las mejillas se le llenaban de color, le encantaría tener la libertad para quebrarle esos cuidados y blancos dientes.

—Muy divertido, mi Lady. —Le dijo sin ningún atisbo de simpatía. Sus dedos vagaron entre los pasteles, sus uñas raspaban las zonas oscurecidas por la intensidad del fuego y agarró otro trozo, más grueso y con menos color. —La boca, mi Lady.

—¿Hoy me torturaras con esto, Myranda?

Fue paciente y aguardó a que Sansa separara los labios por su cuenta, sin embargo al simplemente perder el tiempo tuvo que actuar para que la cooperación fuera impuesta. Sus dedos se instalaron en medio de los labios, dos de ellos los distanciaron con brusquedad y las puntas suspendieron los dientes para que su mano libre se encargara de introducir el trozo de pastel. Un gritito gutural emergió de la garganta de la niña al tiempo en que se retorcía por las náuseas inducidas en la tosca separación  de los labios.

Los dedos de la niña se hincaron en sus brazos, presionaban débilmente sin lograr ninguna sensación significante. Su mano derecha le sostuvo la nuca y le enderezó el rostro, quitándole parte de la movilidad y haciendo más fácil el maniobrar entre las resistencias. Sansa pataleó un momento y al notar que no ganaría cedió, después de todo Myranda conseguiría lo que quisiera y esta era la manera suave.

—¿Acaso una dama no debe ser gentil y complaciente? Una dama se comería todo lo que preparé para ella sin quejarse ni criticar. —Sus dedos se introducían en la boca a medida que el pastel ocupaba profundidad, le rozaba el paladar y provocaba que la niña tuviera arcadas. —Haz sido una niña muy mala, mi Lady.

Al quitar sus dedos, la niña no tuvo otra opción que juntar los labios y masticar, aplacando las náuseas. El tragar le fue dificultoso y oyó un adolorido gemido escapar de los húmedos labios. No le soltó la nuca a pesar de que trató de desunirse a sus dedos, sintió la agitada respiración contraria sobre la punta de su nariz, caliente, irregular y más densa después de haber comido el trozo de pastel. Rebuscó otro trozo y la niña al instante abrió la boca y extendió la lengua, la saliva le corría por los costados y los restos del pastel se pegaban en ella.

—Buena niña.

Sus labios se curvaron con honesta satisfacción y sus dedos se apresuraron a llevar el pastel a la lengua. En esta ocasión fue fácil y suave, la niña fue obediente, no opuso ninguna señal de resistencia y masticó al tener sus dedos lejos. Diminutos pedazos de las partes más consumidas por el fuego se le acumulaban en las comisuras de la boca y no le dio tiempo para que se los limpiara, inmediatamente situó otro trozo, más pequeño y esponjoso.

Su mano se amoldó a la mandíbula y las puntas de sus dedos se hundieron en la barbilla, la niña seguía manteniendo un semblante firme por lo que fue hosca al acomodarle el rostro. Sus labios se acercaron a los otros y acorralaron el inferior, los de la niña se distanciaron con rapidez para que su lengua se introdujera y se mezclara con el trozo de pastel. La niña apenas tenía las fuerzas y la conciencia suficiente para mover con torpeza la lengua, la suya tiraba el pastel hacia atrás directo a la garganta y cuando las arcadas eran suficientes lo cambiaba de lugar.

Al liberar la boca, Sansa retomó la gestión de los dientes y su lengua se entretuvo lamiéndole las comisuras de los labios, acarreando los restos del pastel combinados con la saliva. La presión de los dedos en su brazo fue más potente, al acabar con el reciente trozo de pastel tosió varias veces seguidas y el rostro se le coloreó con un matiz violáceo. Inhaló más de tres veces para que la respiración se le regulara y tímidamente fue soltando sus brazos.

—Si debo probar todo lo que has hecho, ¿no sería justo que tuviera algo a cambio? —La saliva restante en las comisuras fue limpiada por las yemas de los dedos que luego regresaron a la boca. —Estoy muy aburrida aquí y quisiera probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Qué cosas, mi Lady?

—Tú, Myranda. —El tono en la voz de Sansa era apocado pero los ojos azules buscaban los suyos del mismo modo que lo haría un perro mojado y hambriento. —Quiero probarte a ti.

Myranda la observó sorprendida, su voz no salió hasta que la timidez regresó a la niña y los ojos azules se apartaron de los suyos. Fue su oportunidad para expulsar las carcajadas, las disfrutaba tanto como lo haría al hacerla gritar. Retiró la canasta, soltó la nuca de la niña y palmeó el espacio entre ellas para que se arrastrara por las pieles. Sansa hizo lo que indicó pero en vez de permanecer cubierta por las pieles, salió de la cama y se arrodilló en el frio suelo, tiritó al principio y se aproximó tanto como pudo a sus piernas para compartir el calor de ellas.

—Mi Lady. —Myranda suspiró e intercaló sus dedos en las hebras anaranjadas de los cabellos. —Esto es algo realmente nuevo para usted.

Sus piernas se separaron, la niña se ubicó entre ellas y corrió con delicadeza su vestido, los dedos rozaban sus muslos y la finura de la piel hacia que la fricción fuera deliciosa. Los escurridizos dedos anduvieron entre su vello antes de encaminarse a su sexo, los enredaba y los envolvía alrededor de la primer falange. Con el gruñido que le dedicó estos retomaron el camino, la humedad recién comenzaba a emerger y los dedos no la percibieron, fueron los labios los que la obtuvieron.

En el inicio simplemente fueron castos besos de un extremo a otro, sus dedos jalando los cabellos la invitaban a mucho más. La lengua apareció sin previo aviso y la notó en el instante en que se implantó en su interior y un gemido llenó la habitación. Iba acoplada a sus paredes internas, pegándose más y más al salir. Alcanzaba profundidad y le daban el mismo placer que le proporcionaría la polla de Ramsay.

Al salir recorría cada zona, hasta el más recóndito del cual ni ella conocía su existencia. Los labios rodeaban su clítoris y lo absorbían, los nervios hacían que sus dedos se encresparan y sus piernas se sacudieran. La lengua lamia sus labios menores y rozaban su entrada, un escalofrío transitaron lo largo de su columna vertebral y sus labios no pudieron volver a juntarse, su voz salía chillona desde su garganta.

Las puntas de sus dedos se clavaban en el cuero cabelludo y enredando las hebras en ellos llevaban la cabeza de Sansa más cerca, la calidez de los labios era tan quemante como la de su propio cuerpo. La lengua apretaba su clítoris y reaparecía en su interior con mayor intensidad y entusiasmo. Los dedos se unieron, el índice frotaba su clítoris y cada tanto el medio lo acompañaba, las caricias no tenían pausa y eran más enérgicas.

—Di mi nombre.

—¿Mi Lady? —Su respiración se entrecortaba y por la concentración en su placer lo único que supo fue que la voz de Sansa prorrumpió pero no exactamente lo que le dijo.

—Di mi nombre. —La niña dijo con claridad y lentitud, no tuvo excusa para no entenderla.

No la compensó, no contaba con una razón para hacerlo, y su concentración regresó a sus dedos en los cabellos y a su pecho hinchándose por las irregulares respiraciones. La lengua de la niña también retomó lo suyo, aunque fue más despacio y sin demasiadas pretensiones, y a pesar de ello la fruición no desaparecía. Sin embargo no duro demasiado, se detuvo cuando comenzaba a sentir el éxtasis.

—Di mi nombre, Myranda. —La niña levantó la vista, tenía una expresión desafiante. —No lo diré otra vez.

La lengua dio ligeros lamidas por su sexo, sin determinación alguna y al azar. Apretó los dientes porque entendió el juego que la niña estaba jugando, quería el completo mando y en esa posición no había forma de negárselo. La frustración no logró superar al placer por lo que se vio rápidamente cediendo. Sus piernas se sacudieron en una súplica y su cadera se movió hacia la boca contraria.

—Sansa. —Gimió. —¡Sansa!

—Buena niña. —Sansa se burló.

Al obedecer automáticamente los movimientos de la lengua recuperaron la rapidez y el ímpetu. Sus gritos fueron más sonoros, sus labios se secaban en consecuencia y su garganta ardía, no significaba mucha molestia y el placer lo remediaba rápidamente. Su eyaculación llegó con la lengua en lo profundo de su interior y en la salida acarreaba cada gota.

—Oh, Sansa. —Ronroneó

La niña tragó su eyaculación y se relamió los labios, tomando lo que se estancaba en las comisuras. Acomodó su vestido, recuperó la canasta y la niña subió a la cama, acurrucándose entre las pieles. Los ojos le brillaban y una tenue sonrisa le adornaba los húmedos labios, agarró uno de los pasteles por su cuenta y se lo comió sin mostrarle signo de repugnancia.

—Son deliciosos, Myranda.


End file.
